(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver for receiving a television broadcasting, and more particularly to a technology for reducing power consumed by the receiver operated in connection with an external unit.
(2) Description of the Related Art
The television receiver has been increasingly structured to have a built-in data storage device such as HDD and DVD for the purpose of realizing the multifunctional device. Meanwhile, various types of receiver systems may be structured adapted to the user's viewing environment, for example, the television receiver having the receiver unit (tuner) separated from the display unit (monitor) to allow free layout, and the receiver connected to the set top box (STB) and the other AV equipment for receiving the cable television broadcasting.
In the receiver system as described above, there may be the case where plural devices each having the same function such as tuners are installed as overlapping components of the system. When the respective components are turned ON, power will be supplied to the overlapping devices. There is no problem if the overlapping devices are used for different usages, respectively. However, if the overlapping devices are used for the same usage, power to be supplied to any one of the overlapping devices may be wasted. In such a case, the power supply to one of those devices may be stopped to reduce power consumption of the television receiver.
Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2002-328670 discloses the related art as described above for reducing the power consumption of the electronic equipment with a built-in display unit to be used in connection with the external control unit (personal computer) provided with the display unit. For the purpose of realizing the technology, the electronic equipment includes a detachment determination unit for determining whether or not the external control unit is connected to the connector, a power source ON/OFF detection unit for detecting ON/OFF state of a power switch of the external control unit, and a communication detection unit for detecting communication/non-communication between the external control unit and the microprocessor.